Descubriendo el Futuro
by Brenda CT
Summary: Hay varias cosas que una persona quiere cambiar del pasado, cuando se les da la oportunidad de hacerlo ellos la aprovechan para evitar una guerra y tal vez una que otra muerte.
1. El inicio

Beacon Hills es una ciudad llena de misterios, con un largo historial de desapariciones y muertes violentas a causas de animales salvajes, o al menos esa es la excusa que solia utilizar la central de policia, cuando no sabian la causa de los rasgullos o mordidas en algunos cuerpos.

No sabian del mundo sobrenatural que los rodeaba, o como dijo Chris Argent una vez, lo sospechaban pero aun no estaban listos para saberlo todo.

Cuando el Anuk-ite fue vencido, la mayoria de los ciudadanos de Beacon Hills habian regresado a sus vidas normales, sin embargo habia otros que siguieron a Monroe tratando de cazar a todo ser sobrenatural que pudieran. Los seres se sentian atraidos a la ciudad por el Nemeton, algunos llegaban heridos, sucios o perseguidos por cazadores.

Claro que habia un grupo de personas que no podian ignorar a las llamadas de ayuda, asi que eso hacian, trataban de darles un hogar, sanaban sus heridas y los introducian a la sociedad o en alguna casa segura.

Los nombres de estas peculiares personas eran Scott, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Liam, Mason y Corey.

Salvaban a seres que incluso ellos no sabian que existian, hace unos dias incluso salvaron a la hija de una bruja del tiempo, ella en agradecimiento les concedio cambiar algo del pasado y despues de mucho discutir crearon un plan, se lo contaron a la bruja y ella acepto...

Y asi comienza nuestra historia...


	2. Presentaciones

Scott regresaba de la escuela cuando hubo una luz brillante que lo cego unos segundos y le revolvio el estomago. Cuando su vista se aclaro noto que estaba en una habitación bastante grande, tambien se dio cuenta que no era el único en aparecer su mejor amigo Stiles, Lydia, la chica nueva Allison, su madre, el sheriff, Jackson, 3 chicos de su escula que habia visto pero de los cuales no recordaba sus nombres, un hombre que estaba junto a Allison, y otro grupo de personas que no conocia.

"Hola, por favor no se espanten, no les hare daño" dijo la voz de la mujer mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición al ver sus posturas defensivas. "De hecho es lo contrario, estoy aqui para ayudar, su problema no es ahora si no en el futuro, sus contrapartes futuras me ayudaron en algo y yo les debia un favor, esto es lo que pidieron, ellos quieren evitar una guerra entre lo sobrenatural y lo humano, para eso los traje aqui veran por lo que pasaron y ustedes tendran que seleccionar que cambios hacer, alguna duda?" Finalizo mirandolos atentamente.

"¿Cómo podemos creerte, como saber que eres del futuro?" Pregunto el hombre junto a Allison.

"Por que soy una bruja del tiempo, se que no te fias de mi palabra entonces te lo demostrare, talvez no demuestre que venvo del futuro pero si de oo que soy" dijo alzando las manos en dirección al hombre despues de unos segundos el hombre pregunto "¿Cómo podemos creerte, cómo saber que eres del futuro?" Repitio y despues la vio con incredulidad, todos los demas se quedaron callados.

"Muy bien porfavor si se pudieran presentar y luego continuamos" dijo y volteo a ver a Scott, incitándolo a empezar. "Mi nombre es Scott McCall" dijo un poco timido, la bruja le sonrio.

"Mi nombre es Stiles" dijo el chico junto a Scott.

"Mi nombre es Chris y ella es mi hija Allison" se presento el hombre junto a dicha chica.

"Mi nombre es Erica y el es Boyd" dijo una del grupo de las tres personas.

"Yo soy Isaac" dijo el chico de la bufanda.

"Derek Hale" se presento bastante serio.

"Lydia Martin" Scott vio a su amigo casi babear sobre ella.

"Jackson" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"Yo soy Melissa McCall y el Noah Stilinski" Casi todos reconocieron al Sheriff.

"Peter Hale y mi hermana Talia Hale" dijo uno de los que no conocia, vio a Derek mirarlos fijamente y viceversa.

"Muy bien, ahora siéntense porfavor y podremos comenzar" espero a que todos esten instalados para volver a hablar. "Lamentablemente yo no voy a poder quedarme pero traere a algunas de sus versiones futuras, ahora disfruten y hasta luego" desaparecio en una nube de humo, dejando a dos personas paradas en su lugar.


	3. Luna de lobos

Scott-- pasado

_Scott-- futuro_

_"Muy bien, ahora siéntense porfavor y podremos comenzar" espero a que todos esten instalados para volver a hablar. "Lamentablemente yo no voy a poder quedarme pero traere a algunas de sus versiones futuras, ahora disfruten y hasta luego" desaparecio en una nube de humo, dejando a dos personas paradas en su lugar. _

Un hombre y una mujer, al hombre lo conocian, su otra versión estaba sentada en el sillón. Sin embargo a la mujer no la reconocierón, tendrian cerca de 20 años tal vez.

Ambos se quedaron parados unos segundos recuperandose del shock inicial, cuando estuvieron bien observaron su alrededor con un poco de curiosidad, sus miradas se posaron en el joven Scott, que veia igual de intrigado que los demas, en especial el tatuaje en su brazo.

"Hola, se que esto puede ser muy extraño incluso para nosotros lo es, sin embargo estamos aqui para responder algunas de sus dudas, dicho esto me presento, soy _Scott McCall_ y ella es _Malia Tate_." Se presento.

Nadie noto como una mujer se tensaba ante el nombre de Malia, paso tan rapido que pensarian que fue solo su imaginación.

"Como ya saben estamos queriendo evitar una guerra, hablaremos de ella cuando llegue su tiempo, por ahora relajemse y disfruten el programa" siguió _Malia _acomodandose en un sofa y tomando el control remoto sin dar tiempo de dicutir a los demas, _Scott_ solo sonrío y se acomodo junto a ella.

La pantalla se encendio y el show comenzo.

**El sheriff Stilinski llega a la base para una búsqueda en el bosque por la noche. Ya hay otros oficiales en la escena, y al menos una unidad K9. Los oficiales caminan a tavéz de los árboles.**

"Eso fue ayer por la noche" dijo un muy asombrado Sheriff, no se esperaba verse en la pantalla.

Stiles y Scott intercambiaron miradas nerviosas preguntandose si saldria todo lo que paso esa noche.

**Scott McCall esta en su habiatación, atando su bastón de lacrosse.**** Después de que está satisfecho, hace algunas flexiones en la barra sobre la puerta de su baño y se prepara para ir a la cama.**

Allison se sonrojo cuando vio a Scott, después de todo tenia un pequeño enamoramiento con él.

Jackson levanto una ceja y se cruzo brazos, sin creerse que McCall hiciera flexiones, era demasiado perdedor para eso.

_Malia_ sonrió un poco pensando en el cuerpo de su novio y en lo mucho que había cambiado, se cruzo de piernas lo que atrajo la vista de _Scott_ hacia las piernas desnudas de _Malia_, su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_Scott _trago saliva, su novia sabia como ponerlo nervioso, le encantaba verla en short y los que traia solo hacian que no pudiera despegar la mirada de ella, se obligo a volver su vista hacia la pantalla, pensando en como haria pagar a su novia más tarde.

**Mientras se cepilla los dientes, escucha un sonido sospechoso fuera de la casa. Scott se viste rápidamente, agarra un bate y sale al porche a investigar. Escucha otro sonido, y luego, de repente, su mejor amigo, Stiles cae del borde del techo boca abajo. Ambos gritan de terror, y Scott casi golpea a Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que es él. Stiles se queja de que Scott no estaba contestando su teléfono y exige saber por qué Scott tiene un bate... "Pense que eras un depredador". Stiles deja pasar esto por lo estúpido que suena.**

Todos saltaron un poco cuando aparecio Stiles, menos los dos Scott, Stiles y_ Malia_. Peter y Talia se preguntaban el por qué estaban allí, por lo que veian no tenia nada que ver con ellos.

"Disculpa pero por que estamos aqui, no estoy diciendo que me quiera ir pero no se que tiene que ver con nosotros" dijo Talia expresando sus pensamientos y dirijiendose a las personas del futuro.

"Es más un regalo para alguien que no te ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero no te preocupes más tarde lo entenderas" respondio _Scott_ viendo disimuladamente a Derek el cual se tenso un poco, pero no dejo ver lo ansioso que estaba.

**En su lugar, le dice a Scott que todos los oficiales e incluso algunos policías estatales han sido llamados para investigar un cuerpo que dos corredores encontraron en el bosque. Stiles cae desde el techo, y Scott le pregunta si encontraron un cuerpo muerto. "No, un cuerpo de agua. Sí, idiota un cuerpo muerto". Scott esta confundido en cuanto a lo que la policía está buscando si ya encontraron un cuerpo, y Stiles apenas puede contener su emoción al decirle que solo encontraron la mitad de una mujer joven en sus veinte años. Declara que van a buscarlo.**

El sheriff y Melissa les dan una mirada enojada a los chicos, la más dura era la del sheriff despues de todo su hijo le mintio diciendo que iba el solo, los muchachos se removieron incomodos en el sillón.

**Stiles los lleva a Beacon Hills Preserve. Scott y Stiles discuten sobre la sabiduria de estar haí afuera, con Scott quejándose de que quería dormir bien antes de la práctica de lacrosse al día siguiente. Scott ha decidido que está jugando en primera línea el próximo año en lugar de estar en la banca. Stiles le dice que todos deberían tener sueños, "incluso uno petéticamente irrealista". Scott deja pasar el cinismo de Stiles. En cambio, pregunta que mitad del cuerpo están buscando y qué harán si se encuentran con el asesino. Stiles admite no haber pensado en ninguna de estas cosas, aparentemente un defecto de carácter lo suficientemente común como para que Scott no se sorprenda.**

"No pareces sorprendido" comento Lydia.

"No lo estaba, cuando salimos de aventura no solemos planear nada" dijo Scott. Todos tenian miradas incredulas menos _Scott _y _Malia._

Allison estaba un poco confundida, ella vio a Scott jugar hoy y no era malo, así que no entendia el comentario de Stiles.

**Mientras suben a una colina, Scott comienza a tener un ataque de asma y saca su inhalador. Los chicos se tiran al suelo y ven a los policías en la distancia. Stiles está encantado de que hayan encontrado la acción y corre, dejando a Scott, quien todavía tiene sibilancias. Scott se apresura tras él, y ambos corren por el bosque. Stiles finalmente se detiene cuando Scott lo llama, y luego cae al suelo aterrorizado cuando un perro policía le ladra. El dueño del perro le dice a Stiles que se quede donde está, pero el Sheriff está allí y le dice a su hombre que se retire.**

"¿Tienes asma?" Pregunto sorprendida Allison, dirigiéndose a Scott. Casi todos asintieron, el era un poco famoso por sus ataques de asma, incluso Issac, Boyd y Erica los conocian.

**El Sheriff pregunta si Stiles escucha todas sus llamadas telefónicas, y Stiles responde: "No. Bueno, no las aburridas". El sheriff Stilinski también pregunta dónde está Scott, pero Stiles lo cubre y le dice a su padre que Scott está durmiendo en su casa. El Sheriff no cree esto y llama a Scott de todos modos. Scott se esconde detrás de un árbol y, finalmente, el Sheriff decide acompañar a su hijo a su auto, donde hablarán sobre la invasión de la privacidad. Esto es desafortunado para Scott, porque si Stiles se ve obligado a huir, no podrá volver a casa. Desafortunadamente, empieza a llover.**

"Le creiste en serio" dijo Melissa negando con la cabeza, con Chris copiando sus movimientos al otro lado de la sala.

"No aparecio siempre suele salir despúes de que lo llamo" se defendio Noah, no queria estar del lado malo de Melissa ella daba miedo a veces.

**Sin alternativa, Scott comienza a vagar por la reserva. No está claro si está intentando regresar al auto de Stiles o no. Él, sin embargo, escucha sonidos extraños en el bosque. Cuando se detiene para usar su inhalador, una manada de ciervos sale de la oscuridad. Scott pierde su inhalador cuando cae al suelo y trata de no ser pisoteado. Después de que la manada se ha ido, Scott usa su teléfono celular como una linterna para buscar su inhalador, pero en su lugar encuentra la mitad superior de la víctima de asesinato. Sorprendido, tropieza y cae cuesta abajo. En la parte inferior, se pone de pie pero no llega muy lejos antes de que oiga un gruñido detrás de él. Algo grande, negro y con brillantes ojos amarillos lo ataca. Golpea a Scott contra el suelo, lo muerde y lo deja ir.**

"Dios Scott ¿estás bien?" Melissa tenia una mirada horrorizada y parecia apunto de quitarle la camisa a su hijo, para verificar su herida.

Los demas adolecentes saltaron un poco cuando salio la manada de ciervos, excepto _Malia _ella se relamio los labios pensando en el ciervo que _Scott_ había cazado y cocinado para ella antes de llegar.

Chris entrecerró los ojos cuando salio el lobo y lo que le hizo al adolecente, el había venido a cazar al lobo alfa.

**Scott corre, clama a través del bosque y tropieza en una carretera en el camino de un automóvil que se aproxima. El SUV se desvía para evitarlo y continúa. Jadeando, Scott levanta su camisa para examinar la herida sangrante en su abdomen derecho y luego mira tristemente por la carretera mientras la lluvia cae más fuerte.**

Allison jadeo suavemente, reconociendo su auto y al joven que casi atropellan, recuerda que fue a buscarlo pero ya no estaba.

**Al día siguiente, Scott llega a la escuela en bicicleta. Mientras se quita el casco, Jackson Whittemore se detiene en su Porsche y aparca a su lado. Jackson abre su puerta a Scott y luego le advierte que "mire el trabajo de pintura". Los amigos de Jackson lo llaman, y él se aleja, lanzándole miradas amenazadoras a Scott. Scott no responde.**

Lydia suspiro, su novio siempre estaba buscando pelea, eso no le gustaba.

**Cuando se encuentra con Stiles, Stiles pide ver la marca de la mordida de la noche anterior. Scott se levanta la camisa para revelar una almohadilla de gasa con sangre. Stiles está impresionado pero se evita tocar. Scott le dice que cree que un lobo lo mordió, pero Stiles simplemente se ríe. Le informa a Scott que no pudo haber sido mordido por un lobo o haber escuchado a un lobo aullar porque California no ha tenido lobos en sesenta años. Scott le dice que si no le cree acerca de los lobos, realmente no va a creer que encontró el cuerpo. Stiles se tambalea un poco y está contento y emocionado por esta noticia. Afirma que será lo mejor que le ha pasado a Beacon Hills desde "el nacimiento de Lydia Martin". Stiles la saluda mientras camina, pero ella no lo reconoce.**

Stiles y Lydia se sonrojaron, Scott le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amigo riendose.

_Scott_ y _Malia _sonrieron un poco recordando cuando aun no eran pareja.

**Stiles acusa a Scott de arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades de su nerd y hacer que ambos sean impopulares. "Soy un nerd por asociación. He sido nerd escarlata por ti"**.

Todos se rien por eso, pero Stiles aun cree que es cierto.

**La escuela comienza, y luego vemos a Scott y Stiles en la clase de inglés. Su maestro escribe "Metamorfosis de Kafka" en la pizarra mientras habla un poco sobre el cuerpo encontrado en el bosque. En su mayoría, les dice que la policía tiene un sospechoso, por lo que pueden dejar de inventar escenarios por su cuenta y centrarse en el programa de estudios que tienen delante. Los gemidos se levantan de los estudiantes, y luego Scott se estremece ante el sonido de un teléfono celular. Busca la fuente a su alrededor, pero no ve a nadie con un teléfono cerca. Cuando Scott mira por la ventana, ve a una niña cerca del estacionamiento en un banco con un teléfono pegado a su oreja. Ella le dice a su madre que llamar tres veces el primer día es exagerar, y luego se queja de que se olvidó de traer una pluma.**

Allison se sorprendio, en su momento penso que le dio la pluma como una bienvenida un poco rara, ahora comprendia un poco mejor.

Los demas se sorprendieron un poco al ver que Scott podia escuchar desde distancias lejanas, aunque los lobos compartieron su simpatia, sabian lo sensible que era el oído de un lobo en sus primeros días.

**La niña cuelga su teléfono, pero Scott todavía puede escuchar su conversación con el subdirector cuando entran al edificio de la escuela. Ella explica que no es de San Francisco pero que vivió allí durante más de un año antes de venir a Beacon Hills. Scott rastrea su conversación a través de la pared y observa a la niña que es llevada al aula. El latido de su corazón es fuerte en sus oídos. La niña se presenta como Allison Argent. Se sienta detrás de Scott, y sin decirle nada, se vuelve y le ofrece un bolígrafo. Ella le da una mirada curiosa y una sonrisa, pero cuando él se da la vuelta, está claramente confundida acerca de cómo él sabía que no tenía una.**

Los dos Scotts se sonrojaron, se veian como acosadores, Stiles solo se burlo de su amigo.

**Después de clase, Scott mira a Allison cuando va a su casillero. Ella le sonríe, pero él no le devuelve la sonrisa. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pueda hacer algo más, Lydia se acerca a Allison y la felicita por su chaqueta. Allison explica que su madre compró una boutique de moda en San Francisco. Lydia declara a Allison su nueva mejor amiga. Jackson se acerca para darle un beso a Lydia.**

Allison hizo una mueca no sabía si volverse su amiga o no, le daria la oportunidad por ahora.

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco por el beso Jydia. Como les decian en la escuela.

**Una chica que conoce a Stiles y Scott les pregunta cómo Allison ya está saliendo con Lydia y sus amigos. "Porque ella es caliente", responde Stiles. "Las personas hermosas se reúnen juntos".**

Lydia se rió un poco, encontro un poco gracioso su comentario.

**Lydia y Jackson invitan a Allison a una fiesta el viernes por la noche, pero se queja diciendo que es viernes por la noche familiar. Jackson le pregunta si está segura de que no quiere venir, porque todos en el equipo van tras el entrenamiento. Allison le pregunta si él quiere decir fútbol, y Jackson intenta no reírse de ella cuando le dice que el deporte en Beacon Hills es lacrosse. Jackson se jacta de haber ganado el campeonato estatal durante los últimos tres años. Lydia implica que esto es todo lo que Jackson está haciendo, ya que él es el capitán del equipo.**

"Asi que ahora es lacrosse, antes era básquetbol Derek era capitán del equipo" dijo Peter, Talia asintió a su lado viendose orgullosa de hijo, Derek se sonrojo un poco, sin notarse mucho, despues de todo tenia una reputación.

**Lydia y Jackson llevan a Allison con ellos a la práctica de lacrosse, pero Allison sonríe a Scott mientras se aleja.**

Scott se sonrojo, mientras su versión mayor sonrío con tristeza, _Malia _tomo su mano.

**En la práctica, Stiles se enfrenta a la posibilidad real de que Scott pueda jugar este año y le pregunta si Scott realmente lo abandonará. Scott insiste en que toda su vida está al margen y ha terminado con eso. Se da cuenta de que Allison se sube a las gradas y se pierde en sonreírle. El entrenador Bobby Finstock sorprende a Scott al presente y le dice que está jugando al portero. "Nunca he jugado". "Lo sé. Anotar algunos tiros dará a los niños un impulso de confianza". Scott pregunta sobre sí mismo, y el entrenador le aconseja que trate de no tomar nada en la cara.**

"Que gran consejo" se podia sentir el sarcasmo en el comentario de Boyd.

_Scott_ se rio un poco, pero despues sonrío con cariño, el salvo a su manada un par de veces. "Es un buen maestro" comento con una sorisa.

**Scott toma su lugar en la meta y trata de prepararse. Oye que Allison le pregunta a Lydia quién es él, y Lydia responde que no está segura. Allison dice que estaba preguntando porque lo reconoció de inglés. Scott ha estado usando su súper audiencia para escuchar su conversación, así que cuando un entrenador hace sonar el silbato, se siente abrumado por el sonido. Scott se agarra la cabeza con dolor, y mientras lucha, uno de los jugadores le lanza una pelota. Le golpea de lleno en la cara, derribándolo. Incluso el entrenador Bobby Finstock se ríe.**

"Eso te pasa por chismoso" dijo Stiles con una risa, Scott lo empuja un poco.

Los lobos hicieron una mueca esa es una de las muchas malas experiecias de un lobo en su primera luna llena.

**Otro jugador dispara, pero esta vez Scott atrapa el balón sin esfuerzo. Está aturdido, y el resto del equipo también muestra un poco de sorpresa. Stiles hace una llamada orgullosa desde el margen, y el entrenador se interesa. Scott atrapa cada pelota lanzada hacia él. "Parece que es bastante bueno", comenta Allison, y Lydia está de acuerdo. Scott sonríe, rebotando en su lugar.**

Incluso Melissa y Argent se emocionaron un poco, las emociones pueden ser bastante contagiosas.

**Jackson hace cola, claramente hecho con este advenedizo de un don nadie. Él corre y dispara, y Scott también lo atrapa. Stiles se pone de pie de un salto, gritando. Incluso Lydia se levanta y aplaude, para molestia de Jackson.** **Scott gira el palo de lacrosse detrás de su espalda y pasa el balón por encima de su hombro a uno de los entrenadores.**

Stiles se mostro orgulloso, ese era su mejor amigo. Claro que esa mañana no creia que siquiera lo levantaran de la banca, pero lo apoyaria siempre.

**Más tarde, en la Reserva Beacon Hills, Scott intenta explicar a Stiles lo que sucedió en la práctica. Se sentía como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para atrapar la pelota. Explica que puede escuchar cosas que no debería poder y oler. "Huele cosas. ¿Como qué?" Stiles pregunta, sin impresionarse. "Como el chicle de menta en tu bolsillo", responde Scott. Stiles está a punto de decirle que no tiene un chicle cuando lo encuentra en bolsillo de su pantalón y le lanza una mirada a Scott.**

Argent estaba empezando a crear un plan para atraer al Alfa, claro que tendria que usar a Scott, pero no lo dañarian el solo iba por los que mataban o lastimaban y hasta ahora el Beta no habia hecho nada para llamar su atención, excepto que al parecer se sentía atraido por su hija, pero lo dejaria pasar por ahora.

**Scott sugiere que tal vez él tiene una infección y estos poderes extraños son el resultado de su cuerpo inundado de adrenalina. Stiles le dice que cree que es un tipo específico de infección. "Creo que se llama licantropía". "¿Qué es eso, eso es malo?" "Sí, es lo peor, pero solo pasa una vez al mes". Stiles hace un aullido, y Scott finalmente se da cuenta de que lo está sacudiendo por ser un hombre lobo. Stiles continúa haciendo chistes, comentando que si Scott lo atrapa derritiéndose en la clase, es porque el viernes es luna llena.**

Todos se rieron del chiste de Stiles, excepto los hombres lobo y el unico cazador.

**Scott se detiene donde recuerda el cuerpo, pero no hay nada allí. Stiles sugiere que tal vez el asesino movió el cuerpo, y Scott espera que haya dejado el inhalador porque cuestan $ 80.**

Melissa solo nego, su hijo no tenia que estar preocupandose por el dinero.

**De repente, un joven con una chaqueta de cuero negro está de pie en el bosque con ellos. Stiles nota al recién llegado primero y golpea a Scott para llamar su atención. El hombre se les acerca y les exige saber qué están haciendo allí. "Esto es propiedad privada", dice. Stiles se ve culpable y se disculpa. Scott comienza a decir que estaban buscando algo, y el extraño le devuelve el inhalador y luego se aleja. Stiles se vuelve hacia Scott y le dice que ese era Derek Hale, que es unos años mayor que ellos. "Su familia, todos murieron quemados en un incendio como hace diez años", dice Stiles. Scott se pregunta por qué Derek está de vuelta.**

Hubo un silencio incomodo, todos recordaron a _Scott_ diciendo que verian mas tarde el porque el estaban alli, también lo recordaban diciendo que era un regalo para alguien que no los habia visto hace mucho tiempo.

Talia se levanto y con lentitud camino hacia su hijo, queria llorar, su hijo ya no la tenia con el, ahora entendia por que no los veia mucho noto las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba pero no dijo nada. Su pecho se apreto, ¿cuántos cumpleaños y dias festivos su pequeño tuvo que pasar solo?

Cuando estuvo frente a él lo atrajo hacia un abrazo, lo acuno como cuando era un niño y tenia miedo de alguna tormenta o una pesadilla.

Derek no lloro, queria pero no lo haría al menos no frente a estas personas.

Como si _Scott _leyera su pensamiento dijo con voz suave "hay una habitación al otro lado del pasillo."

Talia se levanto y llevo a Derek con ella.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, respetaban los sentimientos de los Hale.

Cuando Talia y Derek regresaron, este último tenía los ojos rojos, nadie comento nada ni siquiera Jackson o Peter.

**Scott sale del bosque y va a trabajar a la clínica de animales de Beacon Hills. Después de su turno, se cierra y va a limpiar su herida de mordedura. La herida, sin embargo, ha curado. Aturdido, Scott intenta terminar sus tareas en la clínica, pero los gatos se asustan en su presencia. Ellos silban y gruñen y tratan de rasguñarlo a través de sus jaulas. Scott sale corriendo de la habitación, solo para escuchar los frenéticos golpes en la puerta.**

Peter hizo una mueca, recordando un encuentro desagradable con un gato. Talia lo miro y disimulo su risa, su hermano odio los gatos despues de eso.

**Allison está parada bajo la lluvia, y cuando Scott abre la puerta, empieza a llorar y le explica que solo apartó la vista de la carretera por un segundo, pero un perro salió corriendo delante de ella. Scott intenta calmarla y se ofrece a conseguir el control de los animales para ir a recoger al perro. Ella le dice que tiene al perro en su carro y que salen a buscarlo. Cuando Allison abre el portón trasero, el perro ladra, pero Scott le dice que está asustado. "Eso nos convierte a dos de nosotros", responde Allison. Scott intenta acercarse al perro, y cuando lo mira a los ojos, sus propios ojos brillan dorados por primera vez. El perro se somete de inmediato y Scott puede llevarla dentro.**

_Scott_ se sorprendio un poco, el no recordaba haber hecho eso.

Como si _Malia _leyera sus pensamientos se inclino hacia el y susurro "el reconoce quien es el Alfa" compartieron una mirada significativa y volvieron a ver el programa.

**La pata del perro está rota, pero Scott ha observado lo suficiente como para establecer una férula. Scott se da cuenta de que Allison tiene frío por estar bajo la lluvia y le ofrece su camisa. Ella trata de objetar, pero él se la da de todos modos. Ella sale de la habitación para cambiarse, pero Scott la mira a través de la puerta de vidrio mientras cambia las camisas. El perro parece darle cierta actitud, y Scott le dice a la defensiva que no vio nada.**

Scott se movio incomodo en su lugar podia sentir la mirada intensa de Chris sobre el, junto a el Allison y Lydia compartieron una sonrisita.

Mellisa solo nego con la cabeza, "hormonas adolescentes" dijo.

**Scott ha terminado con la separación cuando Allison regresa, y ella le agradece nuevamente por quedarse tarde para hacer esto. Ella dice que se siente estúpida por enloquecerse "como una niña total". Scott responde que ella es una niña, pero que quería decir "una niña femenina, y yo no soy una niña femenina". "¿Qué tipo de chica es usted?" "Más duro que eso. Al menos pensé que lo era". Scott admite que él también estaría muy sorprendido y que probablemente lloraría "como la niña más grande de la historia", lo que hace que Allison se ría. Scott es adorable, y Allison se deja encontrar linda. Scott sugiere que acaricie al perro, y mientras lo hace, él la observa. Allison tiene una pestaña en la mejilla y Scott aprovecha la oportunidad para tocar su cara. Se dan miradas interesadas y avergonzadas.**

"Awww eres tan tierno" dijo Erica con una risita, a su lado Talia tambien le sonrio.

La cara de Scott estaba roja, Stiles se rio de el.

**Cuando Allison se va, Scott se anima a preguntarle si es realmente una noche de familia el viernes o si irá a la fiesta con él. Ella admite que fue una mentira y dice que ella se irá.**

Lydia le fruncio el ceño "todo lo que tenías que hacer es decir que no y ya no te molestaria" le dijo a Allison.

"Lo siento" sonaba arrepentida, Lydia solo asintio.

**Scott se desploma en su cama esa noche feliz, incluso un poco sorprendido de que a Allison parece gustarle. Se queda dormido y se despierta en un montón de hojas.**

"¿Desde cuando eres sonambulo?" Pregunto Stiles un poco sorprendido. Melissa tenia cara de preocupación.

"Tranquilos, es algo normal, ademas solo paso un par de veces." Explico _Scott_, junto a el _Malia_ solo negaba con la cabeza, amaba a su novio pero a veces era un idiota. Estas personas apenas estaban entrando en el mundo sobrenatural, algunos todavia no se daban cuenta en lo que convirtio Scott. Ellos no entendian las necesidades que nacian en luna llena. Ademas su novio era malo para dar explicaciones.

"Claro por que caminar dormido hacia el bosque es normal" dijo Issac con sarcasmo.

_Scott _hizo una mueca, no servia para explicar estas cosas, a su mente llego un recuerdo de una bañera, una soga y cinta adhesiva.

**Está en una cueva junto al río en algún lugar de la reserva. Scott parece más desconcertado al encontrarse a sí mismo en el bosque que asustado y comienza a vagar hacia su casa. El bosque está nublado, pero ve el perfil de la bestia que lo mordió en la distancia. Scott comienza a correr, pero la criatura sigue el ritmo de él.**

Todos estaban al borde de sus asientos preocupados, unos mas que otros, pero no querian que le pasara nada al adolescente.

Excepto Jackson a el no le importaba lo que le pasara a Scott.

**Scott salta una valla blanca y aterriza en la piscina de alguien. Sale a la superficie para encontrar al dueño de la casa mirándolo fijamente, sin expresión.**

"Amigo eso fue genial" dijo Stiles riendose, Isaac asitio con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Como regresaste a casa?" Pregunto Melissa.

"Llame a Stiles para que pasara a recogerme" dijo _Scott_.

"Doble genial" dijo Stiles.

**Más tarde, en la escuela, Jackson se enfrenta a Scott en su casillero. "¿Qué tal si me dices de dónde sacas tu jugo?" Scott le lanza una mirada tonta y no sabe de qué está hablando. "Mi madre hace todas las compras", dice, y Jackson lo mira como si fuera un imbécil. Jackson exige saber quién es el vendedor de Scott, y Scott finalmente se da cuenta de que cree que está tomando esteroides. Jackson quiere saber qué está pasando con él, y Scott acepta con entusiasmo que le gustaría saber qué diablos está pasando también y enumera todas las cosas extrañas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente. Jackson le sonríe maliciosamente y jura averiguar qué esconde Scott.**

"Puede que seas aliado en el futuro, pero si lo amenazas de nuevo te mato" gruño _Malia_ hacia Jackson, el cual se encogio un poco en su asiento.

_Scott_ tomo su mano discretamente y con una sonrisa divertida le dijo "tranqulia _Malia_, recuerda es el pasado"

_Malia _dejo de gruñirle a Jackson y volvio la vista hacia la pantalla. Tambien lo hicieron los demas, pero Chris y los Hale la veian ¿seria un hombre lobo también?

**En el juego, Stiles corre hacia Scott para darle un informe sobre el análisis de fibra de la escena del crimen. "Encontraron pelos de animales en el cuerpo del bosque". Scott tiene que unirse al equipo en el campo y se aleja sin dejar que Stiles termine de decirle que los pelos eran de un lobo.**

"Eso fue grosero" dijo Lydia.

Scott vio a su amigo con una mirada arrepentida, su amigo solo le sonrio, indicando que estaba bien.

"Quiero disculparme por las acciones que tomare desde aqui, fui grosero con algunas personas y quiero disculparme desde ahora, claro tambien lo hare en su momento" dijo _Scott_.

**Todos los jugadores se reúnen alrededor del entrenador Finstock, quien les dice que si no logran el corte, estarán sentados en el banco durante el resto de la temporada. Si hacen el corte, "Tú juegas. Tus padres están orgullosos. ¡Tu novia te quiere! Todo lo demás es queso crema". Cuando comienzan a jugar, Jackson hace un punto para derribar a Scott y ponerse en su camino. Scott se enoja, y su ira parece agudizar sus habilidades. Es más rápido que los otros jugadores y se mueve a su alrededor como si estuviera bailando. Hace un backflip sobre una línea de jugadores para hacer un tiro de anotación, y todos, excepto Jackson y Stiles, aplauden. Casi toda la autoestima de Jackson está relacionada con ser el capitán del equipo de los ciclones, y Scott es de repente una amenaza seria.**

"Vamos Scott" grito Isaac y Boyd aplaudia. A nadie le agradaba Jackson y si veian que le molestaba algo lo aprovecharian.

**El entrenador Finstock llama a Scott y le exige saber lo que cree que está haciendo haciendo movimientos de gimnasia en el campo de lacrosse. Scott se defiende diciendo que solo estaba tratando de disparar, y el entrenador le sonríe, diciéndole que está en primera línea.**

"Amo al entrenador" declaro Stiles.

**Stiles mira todo esto con más preocupación que alegría. Después de que llega a casa, se dedica a investigar en serio a los hombres lobo. Googlea las balas de plata, wolfsbane y silver entre otras cosas. Scott llama a la puerta, y Stiles lo apresura, explicando que ha estado despierto toda la noche investigando. Scott le sonríe y le pregunta cuánto Adderall ha tomado hoy, lo que implica que Stiles tiene TDAH. "Mucho. No importa". Scott pregunta si se trata del cuerpo en el bosque, y Stiles le dice que la policía todavía está interrogando a la gente, incluso a Derek. Scott todavía no entiende por qué está aquí. "¿Recuerdas los chistes del otro día? Ya no es un chiste. El lobo, la mordida en el bosque". Stiles trata de mostrarle su investigación, pero Scott está molesto con lo que considera la tontería de Stiles. Dice que va a recoger a Allison en una hora.**

"¿En serio crees que es un hombre lobo?" Dijo divertido el Sheriff.

"Yo creo que si" dijo su hijo viendo atentamente la pantalla.

**Stiles insiste en que la gente no puede de repente hacer lo que vio hacer a Scott en el campo. "Ni siquiera pienses que no me di cuenta de que ya no necesitas tu inhalador". Scott argumenta que no puede lidiar con esta locura esta noche. Su vida finalmente va bien y tiene una cita con una chica que no puede creer que quiera salir con él. "¿Por qué estás tratando de arruinarlo?" le pregunta a stiles. Stiles responde que está tratando de ayudar, porque esta noche es la luna llena. Explica, derrotado, que la sed de sangre de Scott estará en su apogeo durante la luna llena.**

"Es cierto ya no has vuelto a utilizar tu inalador y tu tampoco" les dijo Melissa a sus dos hijos.

**Scott no puede creer lo que está escuchando, pero Stiles continúa insistiendo en que Scott cancele su cita porque Allison "levanta el pulso" y esa es una de las cosas que pueden provocar el cambio. Stiles busca a través de la bolsa de Scott su teléfono para cancelar la fecha, y Scott lo agarra. Lanza a Stiles contra la pared y luego golpea su silla con ira. Después de un segundo, su ira retrocede y se avergüenza de su violencia. Scott se disculpa y consigue sus cosas. El aire está tenso entre ellos, y Scott se disculpa por segunda vez, pero Stiles no se ha movido de donde Scott lo tiró contra la pared.**

"Lo siento" dijeron ambos Scott, con miradas identicas de arrepentimiento.

Todos estaban en silencio solo viendobla pantalla, _Malia _piensa que nisiquiera escucharon hablar a Scott.

**Después de que Scott se va, Stiles levanta su silla y mira las marcas de corte en la parte posterior.**

"Dios mio" susurro el sheriff, Melissa se tapo la boca con ambas manos viendo fijamente a su hijo.

"Oigan tranquilos, no he cambiado sigo siendo yo, solo que con poderes" trato de calmarlos _Scott_.

"Tu sigues igual o se quita" susurro Melissa con la vista fija su hijo del futuro.

_Scott_ hizo una mueca pero cambio sus rasgos, su cara so volvio peluda, sus orejas un poco mas puntiagudas y la cara mas alargada, despues de unos segundos que parecieron eternos volvio a la normalidad.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"Entonces, hombre lobo" tartamudeo Isaac, tratando de sonar casual, _Scott _solo asintio. "Ok, por supuesto que lo eres, tu amiga que es ¿un vampiro?"

"Soy una mujer coyote" dijo _Malia _con una cara seria.

"Claro" susurro Isaac volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla.

**Scott se bañó y se está preparando para recoger a Allison cuando su madre viene a preguntarle si es una fiesta o una cita. "Tal vez ambos", admite. A la señora McCall le complace saber que su hijo tiene una cita y le entrega las llaves del auto. "No tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?" Y Scott le dice que no está teniendo una conversación sexual segura con ella. "Oh, Dios mío, no, me refiero a mantener el tanque lleno". Ella exige que le devuelvan las llaves, y Scott no puede creer su vida en este momento.**

"Mamá" se quejo Scott.

Melissa parecia avergonzada, viendolo asi parecia que queria darle la charla a su hijo.

**La Sra. McCall cede, porque Scott se detiene en la casa de Allison en un sedán.** **La fiesta es en la casa de Lydia, y Scott y Allison salen al área de la piscina. Scott ve a Derek Hale como una enredadera en el borde oscuro del patio junto a la puerta trasera. Scott lo mira fijamente, pero cuando Allison recibe la atención de Scott, Derek aprovecha la oportunidad para desaparecer. Allison toma la mano de Scott y comienzan a bailar juntas.**

"No eres para nada espelusnante sobrino" exclamo con sarcasmo Peter.

Derek hizo una mueca, parecia un poco acosador.

**Mientras bailan, Scott ve a Lydia y Jackson besándose. Lydia sigue mirándolo, y esto parece darle algunas ideas a Scott. Se acerca a besar a Allison, pero su pulso acelerado comienza a forzar una transformación. Tiene dolor y se siente enfermo y le dice a Allison que tiene que irse pero que regresará enseguida. Se tropieza a través de la casa. Stiles lo ve y le pregunta si está bien, pero Scott lo ignora y se dirige a su auto. Su visión es doble y borrosa, y parece picar por todas partes.**

"Lo siento por abandonarte" dijo Scott.

"No te preocupes, yo entiendo" lo tranquilizo Allison.

**Allison sigue a Scott fuera de la casa, pero ella no lo atrapa antes de que él se suba a su auto y se aleje. Derek se presenta como un amigo de Scott y se ofrece a llevarla a casa.**

Chris mantuvo su cara seria pero por dentro estaba ansioso, no queria que el chico llevara a su hija a casa.

**Scott logra llegar a casa a salvo y en su habitación. Está sudoroso, y la luna es increíblemente grande fuera de su ventana. Se mete en la bañera y abre el agua fría, tratando de enfriarse y calmarse, pero todo sigue doliendo. Observa cómo sus dedos se convierten en garras y luego se mira en el espejo para ver cómo sus dientes se alargan en forma de colmillos. Sus ojos brillan dorados.**

"¿Siempre te duele asi cuando te transformas?" Dijo Melissa con la voz un poco rota.

"Tranquila, solo duele a los primerisos y suele durar una o tres lunas llenas despues ya no duele" la tranquilizo Talia.

**Stiles llama a la puerta, pero Scott no lo deja entrar. Scott le dice que necesita encontrar a Allison, pero Stiles le asegura que se fue a casa. Scott le dice a Stiles que sabe que Derek es el hombre lobo que lo mordió y que mató a la niña en el bosque. "Scott, Derek es el que llevo a Allison de la fiesta".**

"Derek no es el hombre lobo que te mordio" le dijo Talia a Scott, su voz se notaba un poco enojada, el adolescente se movio incomodo en su lugar.

"Lo sabemos, pero era el unico lobo que conociamos, de hecho durante toda la temporada culpamos a Derek, llegamos a hacer cosas locas que lo perjudican". En su voz se notaba el arrepentimiento.

Talia solo suspiro.

**Scott golpea la puerta en la cara de Stiles y salta por su propia ventana en busca de Derek. A medida que aterriza, se transforma completamente y aúlla.**

_Malia_ sonrio, su novio si que es caliente, a ella le encantaba cuando se transformaba en lobo cuando estaban en la intimidad.

**Scott se dirige hacia la Reserva de Beacon Hills y se abalanza sobre el auto de Derek sin ninguna razón.** **Stiles se dirige a la casa de Allison. Victoria Argent abre la puerta y Stiles rápidamente explica que él es el amigo de Allison. La señora Argent no lo deja divagar mucho antes de llamar a Allison a la puerta.**

"Nos debio parecer muy extraño" exclamo Allison con una risita.

**Scott se siente atraído por un lugar particular en el bosque por el aroma de la chaqueta de Allison. "¿Donde esta ella?" Scott exige. "Ella está a salvo. De ti", le dice Derek. Derek luego aborda a Scott. Scott le pregunta qué hizo con ella, pero Derek le dice que se calle para que pueda oír. "Demasiado tarde. Ya están aquí. Corre". Scott se levanta para correr, pero una flecha con una bomba flash explota cerca de él, cegándolo. Otra flecha sujeta su brazo a un árbol.**

Se escucho un grito, todos voltearon a ver a Melissa, su cara estaba llena de lagrimas. Scott se levanto al instante de su asiento y la abrazo con fuerza.

Chris se movio incomodo en su lugar, el sabia que no lo mataria, pero no le gusto ver a la mujer llorar.

Cuando Melissa se tranqulizo volvieron a ver la pantalla.

**Aparecen tres cazadores. El líder les dice a sus hombres que se lleven a Scott, pero Derek ataca antes de que puedan moverse. Él tira la flecha del brazo de Scott, y ellos corren. Finalmente, Scott cae contra un árbol y pregunta quiénes eran esos hombres. "Cazadores, del tipo que nos han estado cazando durante siglos", responde Derek. Scott acusa a Derek de convertirlo en esta cosa. "¿Es realmente tan malo, Scott? ¿Que puedes ver mejor, escuchar más claramente, moverte más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podría esperar?" Intenta convencer a Scott de que la mordida es un regalo. Derek le dice a Scott que va a necesitar que él aprenda a controlar su don, y que esto los hace hermanos.**

"¿Lo matarias?" Pregunto Melissa con la voz un poco rota.

"No, solo lo interrogariamos y despues quedaria libre" le dijo Chris con los ojos fijos en los suyos.

"Papá que.." Trato de hablar Allison, no sabia acerca de este lado de su padre.

"El capitulo casi termina, pueden hablar con más calma despues" dijo _Scott_.

**Derek deja a Scott en el bosque a su suerte.** **Cuando llega la mañana, Scott sigue caminando a casa, sosteniendo el brazo que recibió el disparo. Stiles lo levanta. Cuando están en el auto, Scott dice: "¿Sabes lo que más me preocupa?" "Si le dices a Allison, te voy a dar un puñetazo en la cabeza". Scott no dice su nombre, pero él se queja de que ella probablemente lo odia ahora. Stiles da un largo suspiro y le dice que él duda de que sea verdad. Él sugiere que se le ocurra una buena excusa, si no va directamente a la verdad sobrenatural, que Stiles personalmente encuentra bastante impresionante.**

"No te creria si me contaras el lado sobrenatural" dijo Allison, su menye estaba revuelta, no lograba comprender todo lo que pasaba ó talvez si pero no queria admitirlo.

**Scott se enfada, y Stiles trata de animarlo ofreciéndose a encadenar a Scott en lunas llenas y alimentarlo con ratones. "Una vez tuve una boa, podía hacerlo". Scott finalmente se ríe.**

"No me diste ratones" bromea _Scott_. Stiles lo ve incredulo, se pregunta como logro encadenar a un hombre lobo.

**El lunes, Scott se disculpa con Allison por dejarla varada. Su asombrosa excusa es que ella "tendrá que confiar en que tengo una muy buena razón". Ella intenta obtener una explicación más clara de él, pero Scott no se moverá, jugando con la ternura de que solo confiará en él. Él la hace reír, y ella le da una segunda oportunidad.**

Scott sonrio, le dio otra oportunidad.

**El padre de Allison, Chris Argent, llega a recogerla, y Scott reconoce su olor, es el líder de los cazadores de hombres lobo. Chris no reconoce a Scott, sin embargo.**

El cazador no admitiria nunca pero estaba un poco orgullosode que le temiera.

"Bien, Allison tu padre nunca a matado a un hombre lobo, Chris tu hija te perdona, mamá estoy bien en el futuro, Sheriff Stiles no es un ser sobrenatural, Talia, Peter, Erica, Boyd e Isaac ¿quieren quedarse o prefieren irse?" _Scott_ tomo una bocanada de aire.

"Nos qudamos" declaro Talia, Erica asintio a su lado.

"Quisiera hablar con mi hija" dijo Chris viendo a Allison.

"Pueden ir a la habitación, tomense el tiempo que requieran" _Malia _señalo la habitación a donde fueron antes Talia y Derek.

Chris les dio la gracias y se encamino hacia ella con Allison detras de el.

"Bueno, mientras ellos hablan pueden descansar y comer, si quieren una habitación para dormir solo diganos y les asignaremos una" finalizo _Scott _con una sonrisa.


End file.
